


Art for 'Coming Home' - Soo's story

by mific



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Digital Art, Flowers, Friendship, M/M, Sleeping Together, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: Bucky and Steve, coming home to each other.





	Art for 'Coming Home' - Soo's story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/gifts).



> Created for the 2018 Captain America Reverse Big Bang. Soo's written a heartwarming story [Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858286) for the "Steve and Bucky sleeping" art which shows the end of the story, and I painted the additional art of Bucky in Wakanda with Shuri (OMG, so much the hot Jesus!), as an illustration for the start of the story.  
> The flowers and grass pic is watercolours with an ink-resist method for the flowery background, and the Wakanda one is watercolours with a digital background.

  

"Come, there is much more for you to learn."

 

 

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/5522/93pp3qvjryrltmjzg.jpg)

 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858286) by [soo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo)




End file.
